


The Pauper is a Prince

by addict_writer



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternative Lifestyles, Angst with a Happy Ending, Gun Violence, Homelessness, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Violence, life as a bum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 16:06:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13861266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addict_writer/pseuds/addict_writer
Summary: Brian decides to show his friends that he can survive on the streets, like the homeless guy in front of Liberty Diner. During the day spent as a bum, Brian befriends Justin. When the truth about Brian comes out, Justin has to make a decision whether to trust him or not. Written for Fandoms for Hope and Relief.





	The Pauper is a Prince

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> Many thanks to predec2 for beta'ing the story for me. =)

 

Brian stared out the diner’s window, wondering how bad some people could have it to be reduced to begging on the streets. On the bench in front of Liberty Diner was a young man who seemed to always be there. Brian thought the blond boy might have claimed that bench as his own, considering he hadn’t seen anyone else occupying it; not that anyone in their right mind would approach the infested place.

“Oh, the poor soul. He’s there again,” Debbie said from above Brian, making him jump, startled.

“Sheesh! Make some noise, woman!”

She paid him no mind. “That poor kid must be freezing. I’m going to give him more hot tea.” She scurried away to put her plan into action.

Brian scoffed. “I don’t get it. For all she knows, this guy could be one of those people who beg during the day, make a fortune out of it, and then at night they head home, where they actually have a luxurious life.”

“He doesn’t look like that kind of person,” Michael commented, now watching the homeless boy, too.

Brian scowled at his best friend, returning to his breakfast. For some reason, despite his harsh words from before, he couldn’t swallow another bite. He kept thinking of the boy outside in the cold, possibly freezing and starving.

“What’s the matter, Brian? Did you just figure out not everyone has it as well off as you?” Emmett teased. “Join the peasants’ world.”

Michael laughed. “Oh, yeah. I bet he wouldn’t be able to live a day without all his fancy appliances from the loft.”

“Or his designer clothes,” Ted pointed out.

“Not without queening about dirt and diseases, that is,” Emmett interjected with a chuckle.

Brian glared at his friends. He hated being mocked, and what he hated more was backing down from a challenge. He pulled his wallet out. He had one hundred bucks on him. That should last him for the day.

“You’re on,” he announced his friends. “Here.” He dumped the contents of his pockets on the table: keys (from the loft, from the car, from his office), his cell phone, some change, condoms and lube, chewing gum, and his smokes. “You better not lose my keys and phone, Mikey. The rest, I’m taking with me. See you back here tonight. Same bat cave, same bat channel.”

“Where are you going?” Michael demanded, paling. He hadn’t expected Brian to take their words as a challenge.

“Out. I might as well gift that lad with my witty repartee and company. See you, losers!”

“He won’t last one minute dressed like that,” Emmett commented seriously, watching as his friend left the diner with determined steps.

“Where’s he going?” Debbie asked as she returned.

Michael explained to his mother what Brian had decided. She gasped, staring with wide eyes out the window. They watched as Brian plopped himself down next to the blond boy, who shot him a dirty look before scooting further down the bench.

**oOo**

“I have a bad feeling about this,” Debbie said softly.

“Don’t we all? He could get himself killed,” Michael muttered.

Emmett clutched at his heart as they watched Brian offering the blond a cigarette. “That’s moving. Isn’t that moving?” He said with emotion in his voice.

“Apparently, the kid doesn’t think so.” Ted laughed when the blond boy spat at Brian’s feet before getting up and leaving. “Oh, no! He’s not going after him! What’s he thinking?”

“Do you ever known Brian to back down from a challenge? That kid just rejected the Stud of Liberty Avenue!” Michael joked.

“It’s not funny, you little asshole! Sunshine could hurt Brian!”

“Who’s Sunshine?”

“That kid. He has this gorgeous smile. He always smiles when I give him hot tea or lemon squares, but he’s still homeless. You never know what he might carry on him.”

“Ma, you’re paranoid. Brian will be fine. We’ll see him here tonight, and have a good laugh about his little experiment.”

**oOo**

Meanwhile, Brian followed the boy at a safe distance. He couldn’t believe the kid had rejected his offered smoke.

Brian pretended to stop at a shop’s window when Justin glanced over his shoulder, having the distinctive, creepy feeling of being followed. He had noticed the man in the gray, wool, designer coat, causing him to quicken his step.

Justin had no idea why the man was suddenly interested in him. He’d seen him going in the diner every morning for the past year, ever since he’d been living on the streets. No one ever talked to him, except for Debbie, the waitress. She always brought him warm drinks and free food.

**oOo**

As Justin reached the entrance of the park, his fingers curled around the gun in his jacket. He’d managed to steal it from a punk downtown, on his only adventure outside Liberty Avenue. He regretted that day—he’d gotten robbed and beaten up, but at least he’d managed to snag the gun before hightailing it from there.

He walked aimlessly through the park until he heard the sounds of a violin near the carousel area. There were a few people near his friend, throwing a few dimes in his case.

Justin wasn’t sure if Ethan was his friend, but he felt sorry for the man. They usually shared their food at the end of the day, and sometimes he crashed at Ethan’s place.

Brian, who’d followed the blond boy, stopped several feet away, watching as the boy steered the violin player to a bench. He proceeded to pull out of his pocket a small apple, then used a utility knife to cut it in half, offering one to the fiddler.

Judging by their nearness, Brian realized they were friends, although he wasn’t sure what was wrong with the fiddler. He seemed to be staring off into space.

Brian lit himself a smoke, turning to walk out of the park. He wasn’t sure why he’d actually followed that kid.

Sadly, he didn’t manage to walk more than a few feet before two men stronger than him appeared in front of him. One of them pulled a blade, and the other knocked him in the temple.

“Take off the coat and give us your money.”

Dizzy by the blow, Brian hugged his coat closer around his body. He wasn’t going to just give his outrageously expensive Armani wool coat to these fuckers. He decided giving them fifty bucks would be enough, so he pulled out a few bills from his pocket.

“Here. Take the money. I keep the coat,” he demanded.

The robbers laughed dryly. The one with the blade advanced, pressing it to the side of Brian’s throat. “Coat and all your money.”

“No. Just take the fucking money and leave me alone.”

“You heard him! Leave him alone!” A rusty voice said from behind Brian.

He turned to find the blond boy holding a gun in his extended hand. His deathly glare made his heart squeeze in fear.

_What the fuck was in my head when I agreed to this shit?_

_And why is he taking my side?_

“Did you hear me? Leave. Him. Alone!” Justin shouted when the man holding the blade pressed it harder into Brian’s skin.

“So now you’re taking care of the fresh meat? This one looks like he lost his million-dollar job, and ended up on the streets against his will,” the man who’d accosted Brian replied with a sneer.

“It’s none of your business who I am!” Brian snapped, wrenching from their grasp, ending up with another fist in his face for his effort. It made him fall down.

From his spot on the ground, he saw the blond boy punching the man holding the blade. He didn’t have time to get up, unsure he could stand on his jelly legs, before the other robber pulled at his coat.

In his attempt to keep his coat and what little he still had in it, he got a foot in his stomach, which distracted him enough for the other man to gain advantage and discard him of his Armani coat. Some of his belongings fell from it as Brian lunged to collect them—some spare change, a twenty-dollar bill, his driver’s license, and two condoms.

A hand seized his elbow, tugging him up. “Hurry! Cops at four o’clock,” the blond boy said urgently. “Come on! Fuck that shit!”

Brian snatched his driver’s license before allowing himself to be pulled up and dragged in the direction of the fiddler.

“Cops are near; be careful! I’ll see you later,” Justin told Ethan before tugging the idiot he’d just saved after him.

**oOo**

They didn’t stop running until they reached an alley on Liberty Avenue. They were both leaning against the wall, bent over, hands on their thighs and breathing heavily.

“What the fuck is wrong with you?” Justin spat.

Brian glared. “What’s wrong with ME? What’s wrong with YOU! Now I’m freezing because of you!”

“So they were right. You’re this big shot who got tossed out on his ass. Fuck! Why did I bother to save you?”

Brian realized he shouldn’t be mad at the kid. He’d actually saved him. He sighed before he admitted, “I guess I should thank you.”

“You think?” Justin snorted, staring at Brian. Even though his right eyebrow was bleeding, Justin could see how beautiful the man in front of him was. As he studied Brian, he remembered the man had followed him earlier in the day. “You’re not a cop, are you?” he asked warily.

“Do I look like a fucking cop?”

“No, of course not! Then why were you following me? I…I have a gun.”

“Did you think I wanted to hurt you?” Brian retorted. “I don’t know why I followed you, okay?” He shrugged. “I was curious, I guess.”

Justin rolled his eyes. “You were curious. Do you expect me to believe your bullshit? Whatever. Go back to your fancy life, and I’ll go back to mine.”

“Wait!” Brain grabbed Justin’s elbow. Justin seized his gun as he eyed him questioningly. “Thank you.”

“Yeah, sure. Stay out of trouble. I won’t always be around to save your ass.” Justin disappeared around the corner of the alley, shaking his head at the man he’d just met.

Brian stared after the blond boy. He owed him his life, and he didn’t even know his name. Though, that was irrelevant at the moment.

The kid was gone.

And he was freezing. The wind was blowing and snow had started falling. Any other time, Brian would have enjoyed this weather—from inside his warm loft.

With that thought in mind, he decided life on the streets was dull. Except his run-in with the thieves, nothing excited had happened. He was going home, and when he meets his friends later, he’d tell them how he had to freeze his ass on some cardboard in a street corner.

**oOo**

His plan didn’t go well when he reached his apartment building. His keys were with Mikey, but maybe if he waited, one of his neighbors might open the door for him. Unfortunately, none of his neighbors recognized him or offered him help, because they didn’t actually know him. Brian usually left early in the morning and returned…well, early in the morning after being out clubbing.

“Fuck!” he cursed loudly, stomping away after a few hours of trying to get into his building.

Brian found his way back to Liberty Diner. He was famished, not having finished his breakfast and having been through so much since then, especially enduring the bitter cold.

It was not his lucky day. He arrived on the new girl’s shift. She didn’t know him.

He had to wait half an hour for her to acknowledge him. He ordered a turkey sandwich, something he had never done before, but he was hungry.

As he waited for his food, he looked around, worried people he knew might see him, but it wasn’t the case. It seemed no one was paying any attention to him. He’d become invisible, just like all the bums on the streets.

“That’ll be three dollars,” the new waitress told him.

“That sandwich costs two fifty, you bitch! You can’t charge more!”

Her eyes widened, but she didn’t relent.

Brian gave her three dollars, snatched his food, and left. Debbie was going to hear about it.

**oOo**

Outside the diner, Brian was surprised to see the blond boy huddled on the bench, his cheek smarting.

“You okay?” Brian asked as he sat next to him, startling the kid.

Justin blushed, something he hadn’t been sure he was still capable of, as he thrust a rolled-up jacket he’d snatched from a construction worker toward Brian.

When Brian didn’t move, staring at the cloth dubiously, Justin shook it to unfold the material. “Put it on before you catch something.”

Brian couldn’t believe that this guy, who he didn’t even know, would go to such lengths to help him.

“You shouldn’t have,” he said softly, shrugging the jacket on him. It didn’t matter the kid had probably stolen it, but it was keeping him warm. “Here.” Brian ripped his sandwich in half, handing one part to Justin.

“For me?” Justin’s wide, blue eyes found Brian’s, full of gratitude.

“Yes, twat. You saved my life. It’s the least I can do.”

“Turkey? Oh, God!” Justin moaned as he chewed loudly on his food. “Thanks.”

Brian smiled. It felt great helping others. Once his day was over, he was going to be more aware of the homeless people and give them food or money.

“So, what’s your name?” Brian nudged Justin with his knee.

“Jus’n,” he answered around a mouthful of turkey sandwich. “Wu?”

“Brian.”

Justin smiled, and Brian was mesmerized at the gorgeous man in front of him. “Nice to meet you, Brian.” Wiping his hand on his dirty pants, Justin extended it for shaking.

Brian eyed it for a long moment, before taking it in his. “You’re not going to finish?” He watched, surprised as Justin pocketed half of his share from the sandwich.

“This is for my friend. I think you met him briefly earlier.”

“Oh. We can buy another one,” Brian suggested.

Justin narrowed his eyes. “How much do you have on you?”

“Excuse me?”

“How much money? Do you have it divided? You must be really new to this, Brian. Life on the streets is harsh. Lesson one: keep your money in different parts, and never in your coat.” He gave him a pointed look. “Lesson two: don’t get too friendly, or divulge too much info.”

“Then why are you telling me this?”

“I feel sorry for you.” Justin shrugged. “I mean, you look like you had a pretty fancy job at one time. I’m sorry for whatever happened to you. You can stick around me today, but that’s it.”

“I don’t plan on sticking around for longer, anyway.” Brian couldn’t wait for evening to come already.

“Let’s go. I’ll introduce you to Ethan. Do you like classical music?” Justin was already walking down Liberty Avenue, so Brian had to catch up with him, finishing his sandwich.

“I can’t say I’m a fan.”

“He’s pretty good at it. Sucks he can’t get well-known.”

“Has he even tried?”

Justin huffed. “Of course, he has! He doesn’t actually live on the streets like me. Ethan has a small studio, but it’s hard for him to keep it with what he makes on the streets. I helped him go to audition for a spot at GLC. They needed someone to play during art shows. They rejected him because he’s blind, and doesn’t have someone to help him. I mean, how fucked-up is that? These people are supposed to be on our side!”

Brian was surprised by Justin’s outburst.

Justin mistook Brian’s shock for disgust. “You’re gay, right? I mean, if you’re a homophobe, just let me know so I can put a slug between your eyes and be done with it.”

Brian couldn’t help but laugh. “I like you, kid. You’ve got spunk. And yes, I’m gay. Don’t waste a bullet on me.”

“Not like I have any. I stole that gun a while ago, but it’s empty. At least, it’s doing the job to keep away guys like the ones who attacked you.”

They reached a bench where Justin’s friend was sitting, waiting for him.

“You’re late,” Ethan declared.

“I have food.” Justin offered him what was left of the sandwich.

“Who’s with you?” He asked suddenly, smelling Brian’s expensive cologne.

Brian’s eyes widened; how did he know Justin wasn’t alone?

“The guy who gave me part of his sandwich. Let’s go. I’ll take you home.”

“Ditch him,” Ethan told Justin.

“I can’t. He’s helpless.”

“Nice to meet you, too, asshole! Did I mention I pissed in the sandwich?” Brian hissed, already sick of the smug bastard.

“He’s joking,” Justin said softly, narrowing his eyes at Brian. “Do you think you can wait around here? I’ll be back in half an hour. Don’t get into too much trouble.”

“I’ll try.” Brian replied with a chuckle.

“What, you’re not staying? I told you that you can stay over, Justin,” Ethan whined.

“Must I remind you I’m allergic to cats?”

Brian watched the two of them departing while quarreling about a sleepover. He truly hoped Justin was coming back.

**oOo**

After what felt like hours, Brian decided to stop waiting in vain. He was freezing, and Justin was probably in the fiddler’s warm studio. Allergies or not, it was still a warm place. He was probably staying the night, doing God knows what.

Brian could be doing the very same thing. Making up his mind, he headed to the Baths.

As he stepped inside, he wondered why the fuck hadn’t he thought of it earlier. The place was warm, and it provided a variety of gorgeous men. He found one fast, pushing him into a room and making quick work of their clothes.

Brian was thankful he’d saved the condoms from his attack.

Before leaving the building, Brian managed to snag a cigarette from one of the guys. He smoked slowly as he made his way to the diner. Even without a watch, he was sure work hours were over.

He couldn’t wait to see his friends and let them know he’d made it alive. Minus his Armani coat.

_Fuck those bastards!_

Movement in the alley behind the diner caught his eye.

Any other day, he’d have passed by, but after everything he’d been through, he decided to take a look. It wouldn’t hurt to do another good deed, right?

Brian stopped at the sight in front of him. Three guys had Justin cornered and were kicking and punching him. Brian debated running inside the diner to call for help, but he decided to show Justin he could protect him, just like he’d done earlier.

Before he could take a step closer, two of the guys hurting Justin hoisted him up, dangling him above the dumpster.

“Leave him alone!” Brian shouted, feeling like he was repeating Justin’s words, but he had to save him.

Justin gasped, flailing his limbs. “No!” He knew Brian would get hurt. He could barely take care of himself.

“Oooh! So you found yourself a superhero, Goldilocks?”

In that moment, Brian realized it wasn’t the first time Justin had gotten hurt. For some reason, it made him insanely angry. He charged at the only guy not holding Justin, pushing him to the ground, fists flying into his face. “You piece of trash!”

The other two guys dumped Justin, who fell against the dumpster, hitting his arm at a wrong angle. He tried to trip one of his attackers, but all he managed to do was to jostle his already hurt arm. He cried out in pain, grabbing his shoulder.

Brian was shoved away, hitting the wall. His eyes fell on the gun, which must have slipped from Justin’s pocket. He seized it, pointing it at the two bashers. They froze, lifting their arms.

“Get lost!” Brian shouted, cocking the gun, even though there were no bullets, but he was determined to scare these guys to ensure they would never come back.

They grabbed their friend and hightailed it.

“Justin!” Brian knelt at his side.

“Ouch.” Justin leaned against the dumpster bin. “Fuck. It hurts like shit.”

“Come on. Can you stand?”

Justin sagged against Brian’s side, gritting his teeth at the pain radiating from his shoulder. “You bailed on me earlier,” he mumbled.

“Sorry. I thought you weren’t coming. I waited, but…”

“Yeah, I’m sorry,” Justin said. “I think I’m done being the good guy. Fuck Ethan and his pompous ass.”

“I think I would have skipped out,” Brian joked.

Justin chuckled, but sobered quickly when he realized Brian was leading him inside the diner. He’d never been in there. “Whoa! What are you doing? We can’t go in there. They’d kick us out.”

“Shut up. Trust me, okay?”

Brian looked around for his friends, but they weren’t there yet. The clock read six-thirty.

_Where the fuck are they?_

He pushed Justin into an empty booth, stopping Kiki. She eyed him, surprised. “Have you seen Mikey? Or Debbie?”

“Sorry, Brian. Debbie should be here soon. Her night shift starts at seven. Oh, look! There’s Michael.” She pointed to the door.

Michael went straight to his friend, taking in the way he looked. Maybe Ted was right. He was lucky to be alive. Then he noticed the blond boy across from him.

“Sweet, you even made a friend,” he replied sarcastically.

“I need my keys,” Brian said tersely.

“Hello to you, too. Good to see you’re still alive.” Michael threw Brian’s keys on the table, along with his phone and his wallet.

“You know him?” Justin whispered, watching them, confused.

“It’s a long story. I’ll tell you on the way to the hospital. You need your shoulder checked.”

“I don’t have insurance.”

“But I have,” Brian said, rolling his eyes. He glanced at Michael. “How much did I win, just to know if this hellish day was worth it?”

“We didn’t set any amount. It was a joke! You took it to heart, and decided to get yourself killed!”

“As you can see, I’m still alive. I can’t say the same about Justin. When you see Theodore, try to figure out how much I won. Make sure it’s at least a three-digit number, okay? Or he’s fired.” Brian hoisted Justin up, steering him out.

“Whoa! Back up. What the fuck is going on here?” Justin grunted.

“I’m taking you to the hospital.”

“You’re not like me.”

“No, I’m not. To tell you the truth, I never gave a rat’s ass about homeless people until this morning.”

“Why bother now?” Justin tried to stop him, but couldn’t. Brian was stronger, and his shoulder hurt too much.

“Let’s just say I love a good challenge. My friends were talking about me not making it on the streets while staring at you this morning. I decided to prove them wrong. Apparently, I wouldn’t have made it...if you hadn’t been there.”

“You saved me, too.”

“See? We’re even. Now let me take you to the goddamn hospital. I’m pretty sure your shoulder is broken.”

**oOo**

After the hospital fiasco, where Brian ended up paying for the medical care Justin needed when they wouldn’t treat him using Brian’s insurance, they went to Brian’s loft.

“You don’t have to do this. I get it. You had fun today living like a bum; now go back to your life. And I’ll go back to my cardboard.”

“Look, Justin, I don’t know why I’m doing this, but I don’t want anything to happen to you again.”

Justin decided to humor Brian, and followed him into the elevator.

On the way up, Brian’s phone rang. Sighing, he answered.

“Are you done playing the Good Samaritan? When are you coming to Babylon?”

“Mikey.” Brian groaned, not ready for his friend’s whining. He grabbed Justin’s sleeve, dragging him to his door when they reached the top floor. “I’m not coming tonight. Justin’s hurt, and I promised the doctor I would take care of him.”

“What the fuck are you still doing with that kid? He’s bound to get hurt again. Just dump him.”

Brian unlocked the door, pushing Justin inside when he saw the kid looking back at the stairs. “Don’t even think about it.” He locked the door, setting up the alarm. “Listen, Mikey, see you tomorrow. I’m tired.” He hung up, throwing his phone on the counter.

“You shouldn’t blow your friend off because of me.” Justin stared at his feet.

“Trust me, he’d love for me to blow him.”

Justin flushed, looking around nervously. He could tell Brian had lots of money by how stylish his place was.

“What you see is what you get. Sofa’s there. I’ll bring you a change of clothes. Bathroom is that way in case you want a shower. I recommend it.”

“Are you always so tactful?” Justin muttered sarcastically. He’d caught glimpses of Brian’s personality throughout the day, but during their trip to the hospital he’d gotten the full impact.

“I’ll take that as a compliment. Seriously, make yourself at home.”

“I’m kinda thirsty,” Justin mumbled, still uncomfortable about being in Brian’s loft.

Brian took two bottles of water from the fridge, handing one to Justin. “Cheers.”

Justin managed a small smile. “Uh, this is going to sound silly, but I can’t open it with my right arm in a cast.”

“Of course.” Brian uncapped it for Justin, grinning. “Come on. I’ll show you how the shower works.”

“I’m not sure I can shower with my cast. Believe me, I’d love to shower. I feel so dirty, but…if I wet the cast…”

“Let me see if I find something to wrap it in. If not, I’ll help you wash.”

Not finding something for Justin’s cast, Brian returned to the bathroom only with clean clothes in his arms.

“You don’t mind if I shower, too?”

Justin’s eyes widened. He wasn’t expecting to be naked around Brian. The man was sex on legs, while Justin knew his body had seen better days.

“Come on. It’s nothing I haven’t seen before.” Brian took his shirt off, before reaching for the hem of Justin’s shirt.

“Fine. Just…don’t give me your pity. I don’t need it. I know I look like a malnourished kid from a third-world country.”

“I don’t do pity.” Brian’s breath caught in his throat when he saw Justin shirtless for the first time. He had never seen anyone so thin. His stomach was flat and slightly sunken in, his ribs showing, and Brian couldn’t look away from the purple skin.

He understood why Justin didn’t want him in the exam room at the hospital.

With shaky hands, Brian undid Justin’s jeans, pushing them down his skinny legs. He was surprised the kid was going commando, but he guessed why bother with underwear on the streets?

“How did you get these?” Brian ran his hands over Justin’s legs. “These scars look old.”

“Can we focus on showering?”

Brian cleared his throat. “Sure.” He made quick work of the remainder of his clothes, then turned the knobs for the right temperature. “You’re going to keep your shirt over your cast, and I’ll be careful not to get it wet.”

“Okay.”

The washing process took about half an hour, but once Brian was done Justin looked much better. Brian could actually see his white skin, instead of the grim color he had when they first met.

While Justin stubbornly tried drying and getting dressed on his own, Brian finished showering himself.

“Do you want to fall down and crack your head open?” He chided Justin, stepping out of the stall and wrapping a towel around his waist. “Get over here, you twat.”

“Stop calling me that.”

“Stop acting like one.”

Justin stood still while Brian dried him. He did his best not to think too much of the places Brian was touching, but after the thorough washing and now the drying, a part of him was waking up against his will.

“Oooh! What do we have here?” Brian smirked.

“Ignore it.”

“Is it all for me?”

“Brian, please. Just finish drying me.”

“Aaaand it keeps growing.” Brian eyed Justin’s boner. The thought of fucking the kid had crossed his mind, but only fleetingly. As he looked at the mutual desire, he could change his mind if the kid wanted it.

“It’s not for you. Or maybe it is.” Justin sighed, embarrassed. “I haven’t been touched like that in too long.”

“You mean, like this?” Brian leaned closer, licking Justin’s erect dick. “Let me take care of you.”

Justin’s will to resist crumbled when he felt Brian’s hot tongue on his cock.

Justin decided he should appreciate the proffered act of kindness, reciprocate, hopefully get some money in return, and then he’d be back wandering the streets. Good things never lasted; not when they involved him and his luck. But for now, he would savor this particular moment that would remain with him for a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not making promises, but there might be more in the future.


End file.
